


Next Door Neighbour Crush

by DaniJayNel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, F/F, NaKuri, Oneshot, futa!Nana, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4785338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nanaba has been interested in Historia from the start. One day when Historia answers the door in nothing but a towel, an opportunity seems to present itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Door Neighbour Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “NaKuri neighbours au, were Nanaba has a crush on her neighbour (Krista), they talk sometimes and are friends. One day when Nanaba knocked on Kristas door and Krista opened and was just in a towel and Nanaba became incoherent with her sentences. Krista find Nanabas reaction amusing and gives her a show. (If you want to make it futa, then perhaps Nanaba gets a boner during Kristas show). They will end up on Kristas couch.”

It had been a while since Nanaba had felt anything for anyone, so when she moved into a new building of flats and immediately began to crush on her cute neighbour, Nanaba was floored. She had no idea what to do. So Nanaba did nothing.

This resulted in months passing by, of longing glances and chaste conversations. Nanaba tried not to linger too long, tried not to show how much she was interested. Historia—her cute neighbour—was so sweet and cute. She was on the short side, with long blonde hair and intense blue eyes. Her voice was sweet like honey and it made Nanaba melt, and she had wondered all too often what it would sound like to have Historia cry out her name.

Four months after her infatuation began, Nanaba returned home from a productive morning at the gym. She was freshly showered but dressed down, with damp hair and slightly sore muscles. Nothing felt better than a good workout, and she needed one to maintain her fit body.

After taking the stairs up to her floor, Nanaba’s eyes dropped down to the mail always so carelessly dumped onto her welcome mat. She sighed when she paused by her door to pick them up, and then rifled through them as she dug around in her pocket for her keys. They were found quickly, and then she shouldered her way into her flat and dumped her bag by the door. Nanaba noticed that some of the envelopes were addressed to Historia, so she turned and hurried out quickly to return them.

Nanaba knocked on Historia’s door, and then she waited.

At first there was no response at all, and Nanaba had to knock again. She knew Historia was home, since her car was parked down in the driveway. There was no other car parked with it, so Historia had no guests. Was she alright? Nanaba knocked again, her heart pounding. Maybe she was overreacting. She knew that Historia was probably just busy, but she couldn’t help worrying.

Still, Historia didn’t answer. Nanaba knocked just one more time, and then she considered heading back into her flat and waiting. She would return in ten minutes, maybe even just give Historia a call to say that she had her mail, and to see if she was alright. Yeah, that’s what she would do. Nanaba felt reluctant to leave, but prepared to do so.

And then the door cracked open and Historia’s face peered out at Nanaba. “Hey,” she said. “Is everything okay?”

Nanaba—half turned away—straightened and swallowed hard. Good lord, Historia was fine. She had just—oh god she had been in the shower. Nanaba knew this because Historia’s hair was wet, plastered to her damp, bare shoulder. A fluffy white towel covered her torso, but everything else that wasn’t covered glistened with water, and Nanba spotted small trails of steam as they lifted off of Historia’s skin.

It was really bad of her, Nanaba knew, that she suddenly felt aroused and embarrassed at the same time. Here she was, frantically knocking on Historia’s door while she had simply been in the shower. And it looked like she had quickly jumped out. Who wouldn’t have, with someone knocking like that at their door?

“I am so sorry,” Nanaba started. Her eyes couldn’t resist trying to see past Historia’s towel, and Nanaba hoped with all her might that Historia wouldn’t notice. “I, um, some of your mail was dumped by me again.”

Historia opened the door much further and leaned against the doorframe, her arms crossed over her covered chest, a grin at her lips. “Are you okay? You look a little flushed.”

Nanaba was sure she went red. She could feel heat crawling towards her cheeks from the back of her neck. But then she remembered that she had just been to the gym, and she fumbled for an appropriate excuse. “Oh, um, I just got back from the gym.”

Historia smiled more brightly, and then she reached out and wrapped a delicate hand around Nanaba’s bicep. Nanaba was suddenly insanely glad that she had decided to shower before leaving the gym.

“Oh wow,” Historia said. “Your bicep is really hard.”

Nanaba’s heart stuttered, and she really enjoyed the way Historia’s eyes widened in surprise. So she couldn’t help herself. She flexed the muscle, and then laughed when Historia gasped.

“What, never seen muscles before?” she teased.

“Not this close up,” Historia responded, almost in a daze. “And never ones this hard.”

Nanaba gulped. “Um, look, here’s your mail. I’m so sorry for interrupting your shower.” She held the envelopes out and waited for Historia to take them, but she didn’t.

“Come inside,” Historia offered. “Let’s have tea or something. You always run away before I get a chance to invite you inside.”

Nanaba closed her eyes for just a moment, because she was suddenly thinking very dirty thoughts, and having Historia there in nothing but a towel did not help the situation. “Why don’t you get dressed and then when you’re done invite me over?”

Historia smiled playfully, eyebrow lifting. “Never seen a naked woman, Nanaba?” she asked. Her voice dropped low, and the suddenness and intensity made Nanaba have to frantically think of awful things or else something else would have reached out to join the conversation, and that was one thing Nanaba wasn’t prepared to laugh away. Apparently Historia was.

“Please,” Historia pleaded. She batted her eyes. And then she sighed, reached out and pulled Nanaba inside. After that, how could Nanaba say no?

Historia guided her to the lounge and then Nanaba took a seat.

“Would you like some tea?” Historia asked.

“Just water, please.”

Historia lingered for a moment, and then instead of going to her room to change first, she headed right into the kitchen, still in the towel. Nanaba watched her go, imagining how her hips swayed underneath the towel. When Historia returned, she must have caught the way Nanaba had been staring at her. She paused by the kitchen doorway, water in hand, and blushed. But then she seemed to shake it off and headed over to Nanaba to hand her the drink.

“Are you tired?” she asked.

Nanaba quickly swallowed half of the glass in one gulp. Her mind was racing. Her body was hot, full of adrenalin from the workout and from the surprise of Historia being naked. Nanaba managed to shake her head, though, but her face must have been so red. Historia smiled.

“Nanaba, did you know that I have eyes?”

Nanaba furrowed her brows. “Um, yeah.”

“That I can actually see with these eyes?”

“Of course, but… but what are you…?”

Historia sighed, took a step back and wrapped her arms around herself. “Nanaba, you have the most charming love eyes. And every time we talk, they’re looking at me.”

“Historia, I—”

Nanaba tried desperately to think of something to say. Anything that wasn’t what Historia was getting at, but then her mind suddenly ceased working entirely. Historia had suddenly dropped her towel.

“I was really relieved to see that it was you at the door,” Historia told her. “It gave me such a good opportunity. Like what you see?”

Nanaba tried to swallow and failed. She sat back on the couch, fingers digging painfully into her legs. There was a definitely stirring in her shorts, and she was terrified to realise that blood was quickly rushing downwards. How could it not, though?

Historia was mouth-watering. Her skin was pale and creamy, her breasts firm and perky, with pink nipples that were most definitely standing at attention. Nanaba stared at them.

Slowly, Historia stepped forward like a huntress. Nanaba felt herself shiver at the way Historia stared at her. Was this really happening? She felt herself throb, and glanced down in panic to see that she was hard already and it was very noticeable in her pants. Historia glance down at the bugle as well, and then she grinned and took another step.

“Oh, so you do.”

“Historia… y-you…” Nanaba couldn’t find the words. Her pulse beat so hard against her skin, blood rushing furiously through her veins.

“Nanaba, I think you’re insanely attractive.” Historia paused just in front of Nanaba and then reached out to grab her hand. Nanaba was so shocked that she didn’t react, just let Historia guide her hand until it was wrapped around Historia’s hip. “I’ve been interested in you since you moved in.”

“You have?” Nanaba gasped out. She tried her best to look into Historia’s eyes, but found her gaze trailing downwards to her breasts, so close.

Historia grinned, and then she climbed onto the couch and straddled Nanaba’s waist. “I have, silly.”

“I can’t believe this is happening,” Nanaba choked out.

Historia inhaled deeply, almost shakily, and took hold of Nanaba’s other hand as well. “I’m actually a nervous wreck right now,” she said.

Nanaba looked up in surprise and only noticed then that Historia was blood red in the face and panting hard. It could have been embarrassment or arousal, or both. Nanaba hoped both. “Me too.”

Historia laughed softly and then lifted Nanaba’s hands to cover her breasts. Nanaba gasped and grabbed at them instinctively. In her shorts her hard cock throbbed again, and Nanaba shuddered.

“Have I successfully seduced you?” Historia asked, breathless.

Nanaba marvelled at the warmth and softness in her hands, but managed to return to herself and look into Historia’s blue eyes. When she did, her heart melted. It wasn’t that she lusted after Historia. She was helplessly in love with her. The feelings washed over her as Historia’s eyes gazed into her own. Slowly, a smile spread out on her face.

“Yeah, I think you have.”


End file.
